


She Pauses, He Waits.

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the interlude.</p>
<p>Following on from Bedtime Promises and Five Minute Interlude - Hers and His.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Pauses, He Waits.

They’re both still naked as she opens the bathroom door to him and she can’t help but look at him. Really look at him. It’s fitting that he is named David, and like the Michelangelo statue he is beautiful in his stature; strong, well defined, confident. What’s perhaps most attractive to her about him is the way he carries himself. There’s been a change in recent years and he seems more at ease with himself and other people, now he’s more comfortable in his own skin. It’s like he’d been waiting to finally be the person he always wanted to be, and that’s something she can identify with. They both needed to grow up, to be apart in order to come back together again. And she’s just grateful they’ve found each other in this way again with the benefits of those years. 

She sees he’s still semi-erect and appears as if a five minute break really has been long enough for him. It’s amazing how quickly she feels the same even though she is upset and vulnerable in this moment. The attraction, the frisson, the desire for him and only him will never go away and her needs are starting to win over circumstance once again.

Perhaps it’s fitting both of them are unclothed and laid bare to each other, especially if the conversation they’re about to have takes the direction he thinks it will. He stands, still to the spot, waiting for her to say something. Her eyes are red and puffy and her nose stuffy. She looks adorable and he can’t help but pull her into his arms to be closer to him. She steps into them willingly, her arms crossing over one another across his back, holding onto him tightly and bringing him as close as she can to her. His fingers run through her hair and he feels her shiver against him so guides her back to bed, reaching back blindly with one arm to throw back the covers whilst still holding her. He tucks the blankets around them both and rolls her onto her side, holding her close but not so close that her face blurs in front of him.

‘Are you okay?’ 

She nods, her arms held against her breasts between the two of them as his warm body transfers its heat to hers. She continues to shiver and breathe erratically and he strokes her, running his hand up and down her back, calming her gently.

‘David.’

He waits, she pauses. He’s used to waiting for her and it’s something he will always do. But this time he knows she’s wound too tightly to get her words out.

‘Listen. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. But its ok if you do want to. I’m not going anywhere, not now, not tomorrow, not next week. I may not be there physically Gillian but I’m in here,’ he whispered, kissing her forehead. ‘And I’m in here,’ he adds, running his hand between their bodies and caressing her breast underneath her hand. It’s supposed to be a gesture of love, of reassurance and comfort but her nipple hardens anyway.

‘It hurts. The thought of leaving you…’ she drifts off.

She pauses, and once again, he waits.

‘I know. I know it does.’

‘This is new for me. I’ve not felt like this before. I’ve tried to allow myself to, but… David when it comes down to it, none of them they were you.’

He nods, she pauses, and he waits for more.

‘I can only think that it hurts so much because this is real. This is what love feels like. I need you in my life David, I want you there with me.’

He breathes in deeply at her admission, realising the weight of what she is admitting to him. He never expected her to feel this way, for her to be quite so invested in them as a unit, as an ‘us’, as a couple as he was. Boyfriend, partner, other half, better half, best friend, soul mate. Call it what you like. Truth be told he always thought he’d be the one who loved her that little bit more than she loved him. But this time they’d been together, gradually becoming more intertwined in each other’s lives had meant her feelings had gone beyond just that and had moved towards wanting actual real commitment. Her allowing him to be in her life and fill that space she had next to her, knowing that she wanted him in that void and she’d try her hardest not to push him away.

‘I promise you I will not mess this up. Not this time.’

‘It’s not going to be easy.’

‘Things that are worth fighting for, worth trying for… They never are.’

She pauses and he waits. She gives and he takes.

Their lips met, both of them wanting to give themselves to the other. Her tongue is in his mouth stroking his, her hands roaming their way down his body. She finds he’s hard in her hand in a few slow strokes and her arousal from earlier means she’s still wet, her core throbbing in readiness for him. His hands palm her breasts roughly, massaging and squeezing alternating with pinching her hard nipples. Her mouth moans loudly and unashamedly against his lips, wanting him to hear just exactly how he makes her feel and wanting to hold nothing back. Not this time.

He wants to take his time with her, show her how much he appreciates her being so honest with him but she’s making it very difficult for him to think straight when her hand is stroking him just the way his own would and she’s making those noises. God he loves it when she’s loud and uninhibited. He manages to get his brain to signal to his hand to move and stroke his fingers between her folds, his hand damp as he reaches the juncture of her thighs. He slides his hand between her legs and she slips over his fingers, grinding herself hard against him. He’s even more rock hard now having found her so wet for him; he’s barely even touched her and she’s ready for him. It would be so easy for him to just roll her over and plunge deep inside her but this needs to be about her, just like she needed to pleasure him earlier this evening.

He grabs both of her thighs roughly, halting her movements and surprising her so she gasps. Her eyes are wide with shock and arousal and he lifts her on top of him so she’s straddling his legs. She tries to reach for him again but he grabs her wrist roughly, pulling her hand away and she watches with a sly smile on his face, trying to read his thoughts and figure out what on earth he is up to. He shakes his head at her then digs his nails into her ass cheeks and pulls her up his body. He pauses and groans as he lets her folds slide against his dick, coating himself in her moisture. She starts to grind up and down on him, throwing her head back and seeking her release and he reluctantly moves her away, pulling her up to sit on his chest. 

‘David what the…’

She sounds disappointed and he shuffles himself down the bed, closer towards her. 

‘Sit on my mouth Gillian.’

‘What…’

‘I wanna taste you baby. Sit on my mouth.’ 

His voice is deep, low and gravelly and his words are hotter than anything she’s ever heard him say before. She looks at him with raised eyebrows and slight trepidation, but is so aroused she starts to move anyway. She wiggles so her legs are either side of his head and lowers herself down onto his waiting lips, crying out as he lifts his head and his teeth graze against her clit. She reaches out to hold the bed frame for support and tries to control her breathing, knowing it’s not going to take long for her, not in this position. 

‘You control this, this is all about you.’ 

She can feel him tasting her wetness, licking the moisture away and she presses down lower, rewarded by him humming against her folds. His tongue circles her clit and probes her entrance and she’s dizzy, but desperate to find a rhythm. She rocks back and forth against him, slides up and down over the firm tip of his tongue and the softness of his lips.

‘Fuck David.’

She needs more contact and she’s on him now, worried she’s going to suffocate him but he just feels so damn good against her and he’s definitely not complaining. His hand grips her ass cheek, his fingers spayed and his nails digging in and she wonders if he can touch her there in the position she’s in, like she did for him.

‘Touch me.’ 

She moves up and off him as he tries to talk, annoyed that he’d ask such a stupid question with such an obvious answer.

‘Where do you want me to touch you?’ 

‘Touch my ass David… Fuck. Please.’

He pulls her back down and she feels him smiling against her as his long fingers curl around the small mound of her ass cheek, feeling the moisture from the heat of her collected there. His finger rests at her entrance while his tongue laps at her, and he feels her push back against him, allowing the tip of his finger to enter her. He sucks her hard with his tongue, moving his finger in and out in time with his mouth and feels her internal walls start to shake around his hand and then his mouth. She lets out a loud scream and intangible expletives and he lets her ride against his mouth until the feelings subside.

She lifts herself off him and shakily lays down on her back next to him. His face glistens with her juices and she doesn’t care that he leans forward to kiss her, tasting herself on him. As her breathing returns to normal she begins to giggle and he smiles at her smiling.

‘Have I let you do that to me sober before?’

He shakes his head, remembering the last time he’d done that to her. It was when they were in New York, catching up with each other and drinking their way through a mini bar. She’d giggled as she found an ‘intimacy kit’ next to the snacks which they allowed themselves to become intimately familiar with. The hangover the next day at that panel was completely worth it for every second of the night they had before.

‘I love it when you let go like that.’

She propped herself up on her elbow and ran her fingers lightly over his chest hair. ‘Just with you. It’s hard for me to be like that.’

‘I know. And… Appreciate is the wrong word. But I do appreciate that. Don’t ever feel like you need to hide anything away from me.’ 

She shook her head. ‘No secrets in this David. I love you.’

He leaned up to kiss her and she pulled him down on top of her, spreading her legs for him. She pushed him inside her and rocked against him gently, wrapping her legs around his back. He's still for a second, surprised she's ready and surprised at her boldness and he pushes himself up on his elbows to be able to see into her eyes.

His thrusts are deep, long and slow, making the most of what is sure to be one of their last times together. It wasn’t his usual style and it wasn’t hers either, but it seemed to suit them both tonight. They were both sated having had powerful orgasms but the need for him to be inside of her and the need for her to feel him there outweighed the fatigue felt. It was primitive and carnal to think, but what they both wanted was a thorough fucking.

‘Fuck I love you so much.’

He started to speed up, enjoying the feel of her around him too much and she responded by arching her back and inching her heels up his back to change their angle. She bit her lip as the depth of his penetration hit her cervix and the friction of their bodies together started a charge building in her clit. 

‘Yes David, oh fuck yes.’

They both liked to talk, even at times try to out-do each other and spur each other on with dirty phrases. The word fuck was no stranger to either of them in the bedroom and it was hot to say it and even hotter to hear it.

‘Harder?’

‘David yes. Fuck me harder.’

And so he did, pulling a strong arm underneath her back for more leverage and allowing her legs to creep further up him. He was hard, so hard inside her and against her and she could feel herself uncoiling and close to release. His body was so close to hers that every thrust of his caught her clit and he was grunting as he pounded into her. It wasn’t going to be long for either of them and her orgasm overtook her, her teeth biting his shoulder as she shook around him. Three more erratic thrusts and there he was, pumping himself dry inside of her, trying his best not to collapse on top of her.

He rolled away from her onto his side and gathered her close to him, their bodies still joined as he started to soften inside of her. Neither wanted to let go of the other just yet. He kissed her forehead and she found his mouth, her lips brushing chastely against his as she felt wet drops hit her cheeks. 

She realised he was crying and held him tighter to her, feeling him silently shake against her.

This time he paused, and she waited.


End file.
